This invention resides in the field of 1-p-fluorophenyl-N-heterocyclic-substituted butanes useful as neuroleptic and analgesic agents, their preparation and use and compositions containing them. The compounds of this invention are prepared from the quaternary salt intermediates which form the subject matter of our concurrently filed and co-pending application Ser. No. 575,845, filed May 8, 1975, incorporated herein by reference.